


Hybrids

by JadedNightshade257



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedNightshade257/pseuds/JadedNightshade257
Summary: What if Bella was a hybrid and has siblings. And the reason she goes to charlie is that her mother disowned her. I am terrible at this.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/ Rosalie Hale/ Original character, Phil Dwyer/Renée Dwyer, original character/ original character/ Edward cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Characters

Characters twilight with elements of the original Charmed mythos but the charmed ones don't exist.  
Swan/ Fay  
Starts in January All can Cast and mix Potions  
Bella Swan: Age 170 years old looks 17. Junior. First of the triplets. Hair, Long beach waves in mahogany eyes the color of milk chocolate. Past jobs include writer, Therapist, Chief, and Doctor.  
Powers: Telepathy, empathy, Healing, Fire bound, Orbing, and Omnitongue  
Species: Vampire, Witch, Whitelighter.  
Mate(s) Alice and Jasper.

Vander Swan: Age 170 years old looks 17. the second triplet. Long mahogany hair always braided back in a warrior braid eyes milk chocolate. Past jobs include composer and musician, Historian, Architect, and Social work.  
Power: Telepathy, Orbing, Telekinesis, Sirens call, Air bound, and Omnitongue.  
Species: Vampire, Witch, and Whitelighter  
Mate(s): Edward and Blain

Falcon Swan: Age 170 years old looks 17. the last triplet. Short mahogany in a classic military cut eyes Milk chocolate Past job include Mechanic, programmer, security chief, Hacker, and Lawyer.  
Power: Telekinesis, electrokinesis( able to speak and control electronics), Earthbound, Shield, Orbing, and Omnitongue.  
Species: Vampire, Witch, and Whitelighter  
Mate(s): Emmett and Rosalie. 

Adair Fay: Age 150 looks 15. One of the Fay twins. Blond long hair, one teal streak, grey eyes. Past jobs include engineers, Science teachers, and chemists.  
Power: water-bound, precognition, conjuring, and Astral Projection  
Species: Vampire and Witch  
Mate(s):

Blain Fay: Age 150 looks 15. One of Fay twins. Shoulder length blonde hair, grey eyes. Prior job includes Artist, writer, and art teacher. Always covered in graphite and paint.  
Powers: spirit bound, molecule manipulation, and Astral Projection.  
Mate(s): Vander and Edward.


	2. Pov Bella

Bella POV 

As my siblings and Vander's mate and her twin sister got off the plane. We headed for my “ father” in reality was my grandfather but didn’t look old enough for us to claim that. He only looked as old as he did because his true mate died 50 years ago. He would have died but his children and now his grandchildren need him. His only daughter, my mother, had only found her true mate a year ago.   
My father is a dead beat that wants nothing to do with his children. Vander’s mate would be claiming that she and her sister were the daughters of one of Gramps’s old friends from Scotland, coming to stay in the Swan estate.   
When we got to the house the outside looked like a small two-story, two bedrooms one and a half bath. However, inside each of us have our own story and then a common floor for guests.   
Gramps held a meeting after we unpacked our room.   
“Ok, everyone each of you has at least one room for your personal interests, an altar room, herb cabinet, first-aid kit, bathroom, and a TV. Any questions about the living arrangement?”  
All of us shook our heads.  
He nodded, “Ok, next what in the world happened?”  
I sighed, “So, Phil decided that he only wants to raise his own children. Next, we have Renee decided that if she disowned us then their children will be next in line for the coven leaders.”  
Grampa’s face turned red as he shouted, “THEY WHAT?”  
We all nodded. “ They only gave us a week to pack and leave. Then she told us that we could not take the family grimoires or any other family heirlooms.” Adair muttered.   
Gramps took a deep breath then “Ok, so what else do you guys want to ask?”  
Then Falcon’s deep voice asked, “So, how are we getting to school tomorrow?”   
Gramps gave all of us a devil may care smile that took many women to their knees. “Each of you has your own car.” He turned to me first, “I got your Gray F150 here it will be in the driveway come morning.” Next Falcon, “Your Harley will be here by the weekend.” Next Vander, “I got you a red Prius that is in the garage.” Lastly to the twins, “When you get the new licenses we will go shopping.”  
I stood, “I am going to make dinner. Is there anything else we need to cover?” Once I was in the kitchen, I began to pull everything to make Shepard's pie. I knew everyone needed comfort food.   
We (the triplets) had essentially been kicked out. The twins, however, had been exiled from their clan. All because Blain is the destined mate of a member of a rival clan. Not any member, of course, one of the future triad leaders. My mom found her mate, but he only wanted to deal with his own kids. So, me, my siblings, and the Fay twins were out. I could not wait till we were given the leadership of the clan from Grandfather.   
Gramps smiled and told us, “I don’t have any cooking skills. So, if you don’t find something then tell me.”  
We could all tell that Gramps was upset with my mom. With this stunt, my mom may end up being cut from the family tree. This would lead my mother to lose her power and immortality.   
The next morning came far too soon. Having stayed up late last night watching movies. Getting out of my truck at the school. We all froze. The sent assaulted them ‘Oh this was going to be fun.’ we thought.   
By lunch, everyone was talking about us. It seemed that we that first new faces in years.   
That when they came in my eye trained on the black-haired little pixie and the pained-looking blond “Mine” screamed my instincts.   
“Who are they?” I asked Falcon mentally.   
“Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Behind them is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. The last one is Edward Cullen. They live together with Dr.Cullen and his wife.”  
I heard “Mine” coursed all around. Having finished lunch we pulled the others outside. All of us, needing to recenter and get away from the teenage hormones. So, we headed for the woods. They having heard something followed.


	3. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything recognizable. the only thing mine is the plot.  
> I would like to hear where you would like to see this go, please send me your ideas. I will need help with creating the council members. Send me your ideas by leaving them in the comments below.

Alice POV

‘I can’t believe they are here.’ Then the triplets and Edward raised a brow at me.  
Then the brown-eyed Angel spoke, “Ok, why can’t you believe we are here, Cara” a smile pulling at her lips. My siblings and mate’s jaws were on the ground.  
That’s when I got another flash.  
 _Jasper sat at his desk studying an old green leather book with a pentagram surrounded by silver mist. The Angel glided in and sat on the corner of his desk and began explaining the demon she was currently hunting “Trust me, Tesoro, catching one Gremlin nest and relocating it is nothing. You, my love seem to forget consistently that I have faced the demon of fear and the King of Hell and am still alive to tell about it.”_  
 _I then came running in, “Babe, I need and our Angel to help get Vander. He wants to put bleach in my shampoo but hasn’t decided.”_  
 _She laughed, “ Leave it to me, Sweetheart.” She then stood and gave both of us a kiss and grabbed a bag that bore a crest that consisted of a sleeping swan and a dragon rearing in a shower of stars all surrounded by Celtic knotwork. As she walked out she waved showing a wedding band that matched mine and Jaspers glinting in the lamplight._  
All telepaths blinked owlishly. Then one of the twins huffed “Will someone tells the rest of us what just happened?”  
I pulled Jazz to our mate, as soon as he was within touching distance she took both our hands. Then a light exploded around us when it finally faded we were all smiling.

Jasper POV

I am confused like much of my family. What I am positive about is one, the brown-eyed, brown-haired Angel is my mate like Alice. Two she is buffering me from feeling everything around me. How in the name of all things is she doing that? Three, she is in trouble with one seer and one Empath… Or are we in trouble with whatever Bella can do?  
She smiled evilly at me, “My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella.”  
The taller male that shared my mates looks, “My name is Falcon Swan. That is my brother Vander Swan. To bad Adair and Blain Fay arent here.”  
Bella laughed and it sounded like bells and angels.  
“Who are they?” Alice askes, looking slightly drunk.  
Our Bella smiled, “Blain is one of Vander’s mates, and then Adair is her twin sister.”  
“Ok, why don’t we get everything out in the open before someone ends up being lunch.” the one identified as Vander said exasperatedly.  
“Good idea brother,” Bella smiled, “ We are members of the Dragon Caster Clan. I am the eldest and one of the next triad leaders. That light was the acceptance of my being the third mate to Alice and Jasper.”  
My brain stopped.


End file.
